The present invention is related to an ARTICULATION SYSTEM BETWEEN WINDSCREEN WIPER COMPONENTS, which purpose is to provide the perfect adjustment between the windscreen wiper and the vehicle windscreen.
The current state of the art presents several devices applied to windscreen wipers. However, there is a great inconvenience on the use of such devices regarding the adjustment of the wiping blade to the surface of the vehicle windscreen.
One of the problems associated with the movement of the blades over the vehicles windscreen refers to the curved shape of said windscreens, which must be followed by the windscreen wiper blade along all the mechanism path, in order to provide an optimized performance of the entire system.
For mechanisms with a single articulation, there is not a perfect adjustment of the wiper over the most curved portions of the windscreen, due to the structural stiffness of the arms that comprise the wiping mechanisms with a single articulated arm, resulting in loss of windscreen wiping efficiency in this portion.
There are also bi-articulated arms known on the art, for use in windscreen wiping mechanisms. However, the problem encountered in the use of such mechanisms regards the articulation precision between the arcs that comprise the system, which require, simultaneously, a perfect adjustment between said arcs, eliminating undesired slacks, but allowing the angular movement of one arc in relation to the other.
In order to solve such problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an articulation system. The invention comprises a system used to articulate the arcs that comprise the structure of a windscreen wiper.